Entrelazados por mariposas
by Mikc
Summary: México y Canadá van a ver a las mariposas monarca en el bosque michoacano, sólo que México dijo algo que era mucho mejor callarse. MexCan.


Hetalia no me pertenece, sólo el hocicón de México y las ideas del fic.

* * *

Hay mucha tranquilidad en el bosque michoacano que espera paciente a las mariposas monarca, tenaces viajeras, baten sus alas desde el sur de Canadá hasta los armoniosos árboles en México, buscando un cálido hogar donde pasar el invierno. Pero no sólo la flora está al pendiente de las delicadas y bellas visitantes, las dos jóvenes naciones antes mencionadas no pueden disimular sus ansias, porque no hay rastro de los insectos. Canadá, el país más grande del continente americano, es un chico sereno y un poco tímido, dueño de un encanto dulzón y unos enormes ojos violeta, ocultos tras de unas gafas de cristales redondos. Su cabello es rubio y ondulado, corto por encima de los hombros, exceptuando un mechón rebelde justo en la coronilla, el cual es largo y rizado. Es alto y esbelto, con una piel blanca que recuerda a la luna. Su compañero resulta ser todo lo contrario: moreno y chaparro, con ojos negros y un cabello castaño, largo y un tanto alborotado, sujetado por una coleta baja; y ni hablar de su carácter, es muy alegre, burlón, brusco, sarcástico, un cínico sinvergüenza, pero también muy querendón, en especial con su amado canadiense.

— ¡Rayos! ¡Ya se están tardando!— comenta desesperado México, mientras mira su reloj.

— Tranquilo— contesta Canadá, sonriendo al moreno— no deben tardar. — Rafael suspira para luego corresponder la sonrisa de su acompañante, mira al cielo, un tanto meditabundo.

— Quien diría que las mariposas monarca viajaran desde tu casa hasta la mía, y al revés, desde hace mucho tiempo.

— Cierto— Canadá voltea su mirada al suelo, un poco nervioso coloca sus manos detrás de su talle y remueve la tierra con uno de sus pies. — Q-quizá es como un símbolo de, bueno, nuestro amor. — Avergonzado, Matthew da la espalda a su novio, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, pero México se aproxima a él y le rodea con sus brazos su fina cintura, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

— Tienes razón, es como un símbolo de nuestro amor, incluso desde antes que nos diésemos cuenta, un buen presagio. — Intenta besar a Canadá, nada más que se aparta quedamente, jugueteando con sus manos, un tanto intranquilo.

— S-solo que— Matt se acomoda sus gafas— esta vez… es más especial.

— ¿A sí?— pregunta México divertido al ver las adorables reacciones de su chico— ¿Las vestiste de payaso o qué?

— ¡No! Este… y-yo las cuidé, y p-pues lo hice con todo mi cariño, pensando en ti ¡Representan todo el amor que te tengo!— Para este momento, Canadá cubre su rostro con sus manos, México le veía con una sonrisa comprensiva, era más que obvio la batalla dada por su novio al dar tal confesión. Rafael acercó sus pasos hacia el rubio, para luego tocarle el hombro con suavidad, viendo cómo el canadiense temblaba como una hojita. Con dulzura, México quita las manos que cubren esa carita rubicunda, besa a Canadá en su boquita de fresa y le abraza, ocultando su tez morena en el cuello de su novio.

— Yo también te amo. Para Canadá, esas palabras fueron el mejor regalo que haya recibido nunca; con especial cuidado levanta el rostro del mexicano y se miran a los ojos, México entrecierra los suyos en la espera de unir nuevamente sus labios con los Canadá, quien está a punto de besarle solo que algo distrae al castaño. — ¡Mira! — muy contento, México señala al cielo— ¡Ya llegaron! ¡Ya están aquí!

— ¡Oh, cielos! — Exclama Canadá alegremente, viendo revolotear a las muy queridas mariposas— ¡Me alegra que hayan llegado sanas y salvas!

— ¡Son tan hermosas!— Menciona México infantilmente, viendo cómo las monarca comienzan a cubrir los troncos de los árboles. Toma la mano de Canadá para acercarse a verles mejor. — Hiciste un bien trabajo, Canadá.

—N-no fue nada, Maple~!— Matty también está feliz de que su proyecto llegara a buen término. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un estornudo que da México. — ¡Salud!

— Gracias— dice México, pasando el dorso de su mano por su nariz. Las mariposas rodean al moreno y entre más hay alrededor, más aumentan sus estornudos. Rafael se desespera e intenta apartar a esas criaturitas con manotazos, que en realidad no le sirven para nada. Canadá se acerca a México para ayudarle, pero las mariposas insisten en quedarse junto a su víctima. Es cuando México grita a todo pulmón:

— ¡Canadá! ¡CREO QUE SOY ALÉRGICO A TU AMOR!

Esa frase resonó en los oídos de Canadá, quedando perplejo por semejante frase, sus ojos amatistas comienzan a lagrimear ¡Lo que México le dijo es de lo más ruin! Furioso, Matthew le tira un puñetazo a Rafael, dejándole en el bosque noqueado y cubierto de mariposas.

*-*-*-*-*  
Inglaterra, India y Escocia se encuentran en su tan ansiada hora del té, sólo que en vez de tener alguna conversación, ellos miran la extraña presencia de México y su ojo izquierdo morado, pues Inglaterra le había invitado a su casa para tomar esa bebida caliente, claro que no quería presentarse con tamaño moretón pero tampoco era buena idea dejar plantado a Arthur; ninguno de los presentes se imagina lo que sucedió, hasta que India comienza a preguntar.

— Pero, ¿Qué significa ese ojo morado?

— Significa que la cagué, y la cagué gacho. — Por tal contestación, Inglaterra le da un golpe en la cabeza a México, y con la mano abierta.

— ¿Qué clase de vocabulario tan vulgar es ese?— pregunta alterado Inglaterra, frunciendo sus cejas gruesas— ¡Esa no es manera en la cual un joven decente deba hablar!

— Cuando te cuente lo que hice me darás la razón— dice México mirando desafiante a los ojos esmeraldas de su amigo. Luego de soltar el aire de forma un tanto violenta, Rafa comienza su relato sin omitir detalle alguno, hasta decir que despertó de su desmayo y se dio cuenta de la tarugada que dijo.

— ¡Ejem!— Inglaterra trata de aclarar tanto su garganta como su cabeza. — Nunca imaginé que algo así pudiese pasar. Soy un caballero, y como tal no me gusta usar palabras tan prosaicas, en verdad que me puede mucho lo que voy a decir, porque nunca pensé que las necesitara para describir tamaña situación, pero no encuentro otra forma mejor para representar lo que hiciste: la cagaste gacho.

— ¡Te lo dije!

— Lo mejor que podrías hacer es morirte, enano pelos parados— se queja Escocia, muy enojado con México. Aunque nunca lo dirá en público, Escocia estima mucho a Canadá y lo que le hizo México realmente le duele.

— ¡Tú cállate! ¡Cabeza de fósforo!

— No veo salida alguna a tu problema— India se toma su tiempo para saborear su té— no sé qué pudieses hacer para resolver este asunto tan complicado.

— Lo peor es que Canadá de seguro está llorando— México apoya su rostro preocupado en una de sus manos— ¡Y por mi culpa! ¡Carajo!

Tenía razón. Canadá estaba en su alcoba, hecho un mar de lágrimas por culpa de esas hirientes palabras ¡El peor regalo que haya recibido jamás! Fueron como un puñal que atravesó su corazón tierno, un corazón frágil y bondadoso el cual no podía con semejante injuria; él que se esforzó cuidando esas mariposas sólo para recibir tan desagradable sorpresa.

— Tus ojos— dice un simpático osito polar— tienen agua ¿Quién eres tú?

— Canadá, tu dueño ¡Déjame solo!

— Pero si tus ojos tienen agua, eso significa que estás llorando, ¿Por qué?

— ¡Todo es por culpa de México!— contesta agitado Canadá, apretando la almohada en contra de su cuerpo. — ¡Y mejor vete!— Matt oculta su cara entre sus brazos, tratando de contener sus lágrimas inútilmente, sobre todo al escuchar ruidos en la casa. Se trata de América, quién entra como un torbellino alegre al cuarto de su hermano. Al ver a Canadá acostado boca abajo, su sonrisa se borra de sus labios. Será estúpido pero es muy sensible ante las emociones de otros.

— Canadá, ¿Qué sucede? — Intenta tocar a su hermano, pero Matt retira su hombro.

— Nada…— Alfred hace un puchero, pudo escuchar a Canadá llorando, incluso a él le da sentimiento verle así.

— Sí pasó algo, por favor, dime. — EUA le toca el hombro a Canadá, quedamente.

— Vete, déjame solo.

— Dijo que fue por culpa de México— menciona sin preocupación alguna el pequeño oso.

— ¡Kumajiro!— un tanto enojado, el canadiense voltea a ver a su mascota, es cuando América ve sus ojos llorosos. Con cuidado, acerca el rostro de Matthew hacia su pecho y le abrazó cariñosamente. Sin resistirlo más, Canadá aferra sus manos en la camisa de su gemelo, llorando amargamente. A Alfred no le gusta verle así, luego de consolarle pide a Mattie que le cuente lo que sucedió, y entre suspiros tristones, Canadá le platicó lo ocurrido. Al estadounidense no le agradó para nada lo que México le dijo a Canadá, pero también pensó en la inutilidad de insultarle. Aunque tampoco tiene idea de qué hacer. Luego de pensarlo un poco, América decide llevar a Canadá con Inglaterra, donde México no paraba de estornudar y de limpiarse los mocos ante un asqueado indio, a quien intenta regresar su pañuelo.

— Quédatelo.— Dice India, con una mirada de "no tocaré eso ni muerto".

— ENGLAND! — el grito que dio América alertó a los presentes, el mencionado asoma su cara por la ventana y se sorprende de ver a EUA haciendo compañía a Canadá.

— ¡Diablos! ¡Viene Canadá! ¡México! ¡Escóndete! ¡No quiero que Canadá te vea aquí! ¡Iré a distraerles!— Apurado por la situación, Arthur sale corriendo al encuentro de sus hermanos. México y los otros países buscan dónde esconder a ese morenazo idiota que hizo llorar a Canadá. Pá pronto India señala un armario, y junto con Escocia, le toman de los brazos y le quieren meter ahí, pero México se resiste.

— ¡Entra de una maldita vez! — Se queja India, olvidando la serenidad de su alma.

— ¡No quiero!— se queja Rafael, haciendo el uso de su fuerza para evitar entrar en el mueble— ¡Batallé mucho para salir del closet como para volver a entrar en él!— Ambos países escucharon aquella frase, la cual es una obvia alusión a la homoxesualidad del latino. Fastidiado, Escocia le tira una patada justo en su trasero, haciendo que el mexicano entre por fin.

— ¡Pues nunca debiste salir de él! — Con furia, el pelirrojo cierra la puerta — ¡Y ahí te quedas!— casi de inmediato, los gemelos entraron acompañados por Inglaterra a la sala, los ojos brillosos de Canadá y su naricilla roja son delatores de su llanto amargo. Estados Unidos cuenta la desgracia ocurrida en el bosque michoacano, y para sorpresa de todos Escocia abraza al canadiense, las arrugas de su rostro indican la ira que tiene para con México, aunque no diga nada, le puede vera su pequeño hermano tan deprimido. Algo saca a todos de sus pensamientos, fue un golpe seco; por un raro presentimiento, Canadá avanza hacia el ropero, donde se escuchó el ruido, seguido por los demás países. Abre la puerta y lo que ve le deja perplejo ¿Qué hace México tirado entre la ropa del armario? resalta a la vista que el moreno tiene fiebre, incluso respira con un poco de dificultad. Sin pensarlo, Canadá se acerca a él para levantarle su cabeza, con dificultad, Rafael mira el rostro de su amado y sonré.

— ¿Sabes? las alergias no producen fiebre, ¡No soy alérgico a tu amor! — las manos de ambas naciones se entrelazan. — No debí decir eso, no quería ¡Uff! hacerte llorar.

— Shh, no hables, te ves muy mal.

— Me alegra estar enfermo.

— ¡Ach! ¡Sólo alguien como él puede estar feliz de estar enfermo! — Comenta fastidiado Escocia, siendo rápidamente callado por Inglaterra. India avisa que ya llamó a un médico y América carga a su cuñado a una recámara. Después de unos minutos, un doctor salía de la habitación diciendo que Rafael necesita reposo. India cierra la puerta, viendo complaciente cómo Canadá besa cariñoso a México.

— ¡Ah! ¡El amor entre los jóvenes es tan tierno! — Dice India con una sonrisa en sus labios — ¡Y tan dinámico!

— Cierto, se puede decir que hacen todo con frenesí, ¡En un día se pelean y se reconcilian! ¡Qué energía!— Es Arthur al habla, el cual muestra un aire cansado.

— ¡Hahahahaha! ¡En comparación con ustedes todo el mundo está joven! Todos voltean a ver a Estados Unidos, molestos por el comentario anterior.

— ¿A quén carajos estás llamando viejo? — Scott cruza sus brazos, iracundo como los demás.

— ¡Yo todavía estoy joven! ¡Infeliz!— grita Inglaterra, lanzándole un jarrón a Alfred, este le esquiva y empieza a correr, seguido de los otros países, enfurecidos por el comentario anterior.

* * *

He regresado MUAJAJAJAJA, ya quería subir este fic, la verdad es que al principio se me hizo muy cursilón pero el grito que suelta México me dio tanta risa, que tarugo. Bueno espero que les haya gustado y si no, pos ni modo.


End file.
